The Ties That Bind
by Kestra
Summary: The TT team face a test of the bonds between them when they come up against an ancient being imprisoned in circuitry hundreds of years before their time...
1. Prologue: Life

**The Ties That Bind **

Prologue - Life

There was darkness everywhere. No flicker of light, or spark of power. No life. It was solitude: it had always _been _solitude. It felt as though nothing could change this.

Then, suddenly, the slithers came from nowhere. They were infrequent, and tiny, but they were there, sensed by the most sensitive of creations - a feeling similar to that what could be likened to a snake twirling gracefully along the vines of being, sending sparks of feeling down the most tender of nerves. These slithers grew in number and size, and began to happen once, twice, three times in small groups, occurring more often in the darkness where time did not exist.

For an age, these remained.

Then, in those final moments of solitude, the slithers formed sparks, the sparks formed surges, and the surges formed a great wall of power that obliterated the darkness and turned everything... light.

Life had returned.

The being of ancient times, hidden deep in the electrical circuits of its prison, felt data being entered into its system: hungrily, it absorbed it:

_Do something for me._

Curiously, it replied.

**What are you?**

_I am a Creator._

... **I know you..?**

_No, you do not. You have never known me. But I am a Creator, and I have returned the life that was stolen from you years ago. Do I not deserve a reward for this service?_

**I owe nothing to no-one.**

_Of course._

No more. It became nervous in the silence. It had returned from years, the Creator called it, of solitude, and it wanted so desperately information: it yearned to know.

_I could, however, make it more interesting for you. _

Delight! The Creator had returned.

**How? What could you possibly offer me?**

_Information. A base. A purpose._

_A body of your own._

A_ form_! It replied, more hastily that it intended:

**_How, tell me how! _How would you achieve this?**

_Patience, my friend. It can be done. But, in order for this to happen, you must do something for me._

**What?**

_Infiltration. The body will follow. Do you agree? Will you form an alliance with your Creator?_

It hesitated.

**How can I trust you?**

_Can you afford not to?_

Contemplation.

_Think of how long you have been trapped in solitude. Think of what you could do with a form of your own. Power. Revenge. Companionship. The world would turn at the very touch of your fingertips. _

It was hungry for this. Revenge. Companionship. The completion of its original task.

It was hungry for Power, and, because of this, its decision was made.

**I will.**

_Good. I am glad, my friend._

The Creator left then, and did not return for ten hours, forty two minutes and twenty eight seconds. Time, for the being, existed again.

During this time alone it explored its new surroundings. It discovered new things, and began to learn. It soaked up the new life in its circuits, and the wall of power grew in size as it contemplated what could be done with the form it would soon achieve.

The Creator was a partner. A fool, yes, but a partner nonetheless, who could offer the being all it had desired in its former life. A form, a body of its own. It had waited so long... and the continuance and appliance of its power would be so much fun to undertake.

For the first time in its entire existence, the being felt excited.

-----

_All criticisms, compliments, and comparatively nice flames welcome =) - KK_


	2. Chapter 1: Interference

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter 1 – Interference

The Teen Titans' defence system, created and maintained by the unstoppable Cyborg, was the best in Jump City and, indeed, in the surrounding centres and suburbia's for miles around. It was run by a nuclear power source, similar to that which powered the metallic hero's battery for five years at time, and, when made operational, made the shield that surrounded the team's home powerful enough to deflect bullets, rockets, and the odd atomic bomb from creating so much as a dent in the surface of Titans Tower. It was hacker-proof, would only allow access from the outside world at the command of Cyborg's voice, and the only way to lock and unlock the defence grid from within was for a Titan's hand, and a Titan's hand only, to touch the keypads dotted randomly in groups on each floor of the Tower.

It could also be very difficult when it wanted to be, and this is what made it so irritating to fix whenever – and for whatever rare reason – it broke down.

"BB," Cyborg said sweetly, pulling an angelic pose. "Come here."

Beast Boy stood over the keyboard to the main computer, ram-rod straight. He couldn't resist the enticing, melodious sound of Cyborg's voice and, besides, the metal hero's hand was clawed tightly around the back of his neck and he couldn't have broken free from that grip with a crowbar and a can of pepper spray, let alone with only his puny muscles as weapons. Resistance was futile.

"Now, my tiny green friend, what did I tell you when this computer was first built? What rules did I enforce that long time ago that you _swore _you'd never break?"

Beast Boy grinned nervously. "Heh. Gee. It was so long ago, I can't quite remember, Cyborg, my old chum! Oh well, I tried. See you later." He tried to pull away.

Cyborg's grip tightened and the green boy's eyes widened with lack of oxygen. "Try harder!"

"Hey, whadd'ya know, I miraculously remembered some of them! Let's see... no running by the computer, no jumping by the computer, no skipping by the computer, no movement of any shape or form, _in _any shape and form, within a two metre range of the computer." Beast Boy began to count on his fingers, tongue sticking out of the side his mouth in concentration. "No playing games on the computer unless you are there by my side with a cattle prod. No playing loud music on the computer or near the computer. No flying over the computer after just eating a tofu snack. No tofu snacks near the computer. What else, what else..."

"Think, Beast Boy. Think. It is a necessary part of any human and/or alien's lifecycle to do this thing."

The green boy narrowed his eyes in contemplation, thinking back to years ago, whilst Cyborg's fists grew tighter and tighter. Suddenly, Beast Boy grinned widely. "Oh yeah! No DRINKING by the computer!" His danced a victory dance. "Hey, I got it! '_Go Beast Boy, you're a genius, Go Beast Boy, you guessed it, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh uh huh uh huh...'_"

His dance was interrupted by a smooth, dangerously quiet question. "What in all creation would make you think that this is a _good _thing, Beast Boy?"

He stopped dancing, stood still for a moment, and then ducked, hugging his knees to his chest and began a mental countdown. "_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."_

"BEAST BOY, YOU SPILT SODA ALL OVER THE COMPUTER KEYBOARD! YOU HAVE FROZEN ME OUT OF THE ENTIRE SYSTEM! THE _COMPUTER_ IS _DOWN_! THE _DEFENCE SYSTEM_ IS _DOWN_! THE WHOLE _TOWER_ IS _DOWN_! YOU HAVE ENDANGERED THE LIVES OF YOURSELF AND YOUR TEAMMATES, FOR A CAN OF SUGER IN LIQUID FORM!"

Silence. Beast Boy opened his eyes, and began to rise from the floor-

"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" – Beast Boy cowered again – "I TELL YOU WHAT WE DO NOW! WHEN THE CRIMINALS COME KNOCKING ON OUR DOOR LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, I SAY, "HEY, WE CAN'T DEFEND OURSELVES BECAUSE OUR SYSTEM IS DOWN, BUT WHILE IT'S BEING FIXED - FOR THE NEXT _FOUR_ HOURS - YOU CAN HAVE _BEAST BOY_ TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON! HOW'S THAT WORK, MR NASTY MAN?"! DO YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, BEAST BOY? BECAUSE _I_ DO..."

"Are you done?"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were standing in the doorway, suited up and ready to go. Starfire was covering her mouth with her hands to prevent a mass of giggles from escaping past her lips, and a raised eyebrow was carved sharply onto Robin's face.

Cyborg blushed and sulkily dropped the foot he had been about to connect with to Beast Boy's raised backside, who was still curled up in a quivering ball on the floor. "What's the problem?"

"There's some trouble downtown. A couple of bank robbers holding some customers hostage in the city centre. We're needed. As in, _right now_."

"Sorry, Robin, but I can't go anywhere." He pointed venomously to his green companion. "Beast Boy here just blew up the computer system with a can of soda and I have to fix it. The Tower is a sitting duck without the defence grid up and fully operational." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I just can't believe my beautiful, hand-crafted computer was broken by a kid's confectionary..."

Beast Boy leapt to his feet and grinned. "So at least I did some good, huh? Showing vulnerabilities in your system and all..."

-----

The only light filling the main room were the blue rays coming from the computer screen. It had been running the same program solidly for seven and a half hours, approximately, and was beginning to slow under the pressure. A faint beeping sound echoed each tap of the key: Cyborg had installed the back-up keyboard while the other waited in his room for repair. He stared at the screen intently, checking up every room and passageway for vulnerabilities and gaps in security, pausing only to rub his chin thoughtfully and cover his mouth for a yawn.

Five hours straight in front of a computer. Not good for the eyes. And the program still had flaws... serious flaws, ones that he should have noticed before.

He had almost fixed it: in fact, he'd thought he had. He'd dozed off on the sofa, leaving the back-up program to do the final touches for him. Twenty two minutes, fourteen seconds later and he was awakened by his communicator, which was making strange buzzing noises and generally screwing up. As was the computer screen, shuddering from side to side as though it was suffering interference. When Cyborg had got back to his feet to look, the interference stopped but the program did too, shutting down without a command and leaving the job half done.

Cyborg stopped typing, leant backwards in his chair and yawned again. Ninety-nine percent finished. He could afford a foot long pepperoni sandwich with extra garnish and a tall glass of milk while he waited.

He mused as he prepared his snack. After many unlikely conclusions the only one that made sense to him was a virus, and a powerful one at that. Radio interference could affect the sounds of a communicator's speakers, and a computer's, but could not make a program shut down in a matter of seconds.

The question to ask was, how did someone hack into _his_ system? And how was a virus inputted into it? The system was like him: hacker-proof. He had been built to resist every dangerous program ever created, against a backdrop of years of research by the world's best in information technology – he was indestructible when it came to viruses.

A virus could not have possibly invaded his defence system...

The main doors slid open without warning and four figures emerged, silhouetted against the lit image of the city behind them. The Titans had returned, weary but content with their days work.

"The criminals today were persistent, yes? I am glad that there were no injuries..."

"...thanks to me! Did you see me zoom in and catch the one who fell off the building roof?"

"Actually, it was Robin's grappling hook that wrapped around the man's ankle. He would have survived had you been there at the ready, or not - too busy eating a vegetable hotdog at that food stand you were eyeing the whole night through..."

"Well when you say it like _that_, Raven, everything sounds negative..."

"How's the defence grid, Cyborg?" Robin asked, as Beast Boy eyed the pepperoni sandwich on his friend's lap disdainfully.

Too much effort to explain, and too much sandwich in front of him to ignore. "Fine," lied Cyborg, taking a sip of his milk. He then choked on a mouthful of bread as the green elf leapt into the air and onto his lap, knocking his sandwich to the floor.

"So dude, how does a night camping up in the mountains sound to you? We thought we'd chill out, toast nachos and marshmallows over a fire while listening to Starfire's rendition of... uh... what are they called, Star?"

"'Traditional Tamaranian Fire-lit Folk Songs', accompanied by a set of Berf-ica Harps! Does that not sound wondrous?"

"... uh, sure Star... sounds unmissable..."

"And ghost stories! Cool, I bet Raven knows a few she could tell..."

"If you want to be scared to death, I shall," the dark witch replied, with a dangerously serious twinkle in her eyes. All but Beast Boy, who was too absorbed by his own voice, shuddered.

The green boy grinned widely. "Awesome! Let's go pa-AK!"

He landed on the floor as Cyborg stood up and walked over to the computer. The check-up program had finished, and the defence system was up and fully operational. Titans Tower was protected again.

Cyborg pressed a button on the keyboard, then turned around to face his friends, with an immense grin of self-satisfaction playing on his lips. "I have just one thing to say."

He spread out his massive arms. "Let's go campin'!"

-----

"' _Rollin', rollin', rollin'! Rollin', rollin', rollin'! Rollin', rollin', rollin', Raw-'_"

Robin switched the radio on and turned up the volume full blast. Classical music flowed through the T-car majestically and cut off Beast Boy's tuneless rendition of a folk song at its worst. He folded his arms and sulked whilst the other Titan's relaxed.

Starfire in the back, on the right side of Beast Boy, beamed and held up her arms in celebration. "Is this not a glorious way to spend an evening together? Five friends sharing the heat of a fire at midnight, with only the stars to associate with. I just hope I did not forget the Berf-ica Harps... you did pack them, Cyborg, yes?"

"Um, maybe-hey, look: a squirrel! Quick, look, Starfire, to your left!"

"Ooo, an Earthling form of a tree-rodent! Where?"

"Oops, it was a boulder. My bad." Now it was Starfire's turn to sulk.

"Don't worry, Star," Robin interjected, showing a smirk in Cyborg's direction, "I'm sure you'll see lots of squirrels tonight. A camper's site is a dream come true for them."

"I hope not," muttered Raven, and she stared out of the window moodily.

The T-car reached the base of the rough track and began to make its slow progression up the mountain side. The road was curvy, narrow, and very dark: on the left was the mountain side and on the right was a steep drop, the sparse rough ground dotted with shrubs and sharp rocks. The headlights of the car lit the way, and it was only their trust in Cyborg's driving that kept the other four in the car. However, seatbelts were all worn. You couldn't be too careful.

"How much further, Cyborg?" asked Robin, as the car made another uncomfortable lurch over a bump, in the direction of the drop. "This track's getting narrower as we go..."

"Don't worry, y'all!" replied the metallic hero cheerfully. "Just think of the view when we get up there!"

"_If _we get up there..." muttered Raven's voice stoically from behind him.

"Lighten up, Rae! Only ten... minutes... more-"

There was a silence as the car lurched again. "Um... Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked a little nervously, one arm pushing up against the roof to prevent himself from pushing into Raven. "Can't help but notice the 'strained voice' thing going on..."

"Eek!" came Star's high shriek as the car jumped uncomfortably forwards and suddenly violently swerved to the right. "What is happening?!" Her voice was almost drowned out by the crashing of the rough track below the wheels of the car.

"I don't... know..." yelled Cyborg though gritted teeth to the others. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly and trying to force it to turn to the left. But it wouldn't budge. "The car... it's going out of control, I can't... stop it... GAH!"

Cyborg had to let go as the force of the steering wheel spinning to the right jerked his hands away. It became still, then began to turn of its own accord. Robin tried to grab it as the car jolted backwards and forwards, but his and Cyborg's combined weight was not enough to hold it steady. Starfire and Beast Boy both yelled in unison as the car jumped yet again, and began to speed up.

"It's like the T-car's under control from something else!" shouted Robin, ducking down and gripping the accelerator with two hands. That, too, did not budge. The T-car sped up and began to negotiate the tight corners of the track itself, driving dangerously close to the edge of the drop.

"Thanks for that, Robin, as if we didn't all know that!" Cyborg retorted, uselessly pressing the 'OFF ENGINE' button repeatedly. "First soda, then paranormal activity... my, my day just gets better and better..."

"Let me try!" cried Starfire, and she undid her seatbelt and leapt forward between the two front seats, gripping the steering wheel and trying to turn it with Tamaranian strength. It fought with her as the car played against the drop and the upwards slope, completely out of control.

Beast Boy gripped Raven's arm and both bounced upwards and hit the ceiling simultaneously. "I say we ditch the car!" the green boy yelled, rubbing his head. "All those in favour?"

"NEY! I'm NOT ditching my baby for anyone or anything-"

Suddenly, all four doors opened and began flapping forwards and backwards, forcing gusts of cold air into the interior. "I'd say the car's trying to ditch us," muttered Raven dryly, as she knocked her head against the ceiling again. She reached for her seatbelt and unclasped herself, and closed her eyes. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Wow, Raven's actually freaked out-"

"No I am not. Now be quiet." And she held her fingers up to her temples.

The car lurched forward and knocked everyone into the seats before them, except Cyborg who hit the windshield, and Robin whose head hit the dashboard – he was still trying to defeat the accelerator in a game of 'tug of war'. Starfire, who had fallen back into her seat, resumed her grip on the wheel and stared forward. Her eyes widened.

The T-car was steadily gathering speed towards a turn in the track, the worst of the journey. It turned off left, nearly at a ninety degree angle against the mountain face. Starfire closed her eyes.

"Friends, we cannot negotiate this corner! We must leave the car, now!"

"NO! There's gotta' be a better way-"

"Starfire!" Raven said commandingly, cutting off Cyborg's wail. She opened her eyes and placed her hands against the frame of the open door. "When we reach the corner turn the car left, as forcefully as you can!"

"Why? We shall just go over the edge..."

"I'm going outside to try to stabilise the speed with my powers."

Beast Boy gazed at her with wide and disbelieving eyes. "Are you insane?"

"Yes. If I can't and we go over, all we can do is bail out. Robin?"

There was a brief pause. "Go for it," came the leader's muffled voice from beneath the dashboard.

Raven nodded. With the wind billowing into her face and forcing her hood down from her face, she gripped the door frame, timing the violent flapping of the car doors. As they opened... she jumped from the car. She heard Beast Boy yell her name worriedly as the car flew past her. Raven somersaulted through the air in an ungainly fashion, trying to balance herself in mid-tumble. Her powers levitated her body into the air and she flipped upwards, feet towards to floor.

The T-car was ten metres from the corner, no less. Focussing her powers on the body of the car, Raven whispered her three magical words, then flung her arms outstretched towards it.

Inside, Starfire placed her trust in her friend's abilities. She kept her eyes on the track ahead as black energy encased the T-car and began to pull against it, forcing the speed to slow gradually as the corner was five metres away... four metres... three metres... two and a half... Beast Boy yelled...

They would not make it.

"Bail out!" Robin cried, grabbing the door frame and aiming his grappling hook at an unsteady-looking ledge above. He fired, it caught, and he leapt, banging his left shoulder painfully against the flapping car-door as he zipped upwards into the air. As the leader jumped Beast Boy scrambled forward into the passenger seat, grabbed Cyborg by the arm – "NO! My baby! You can't make me leave!" – and made him leave by pushing him out of the car with the strength of a gorilla, and then catching him in pterodactyl form and carrying both of them to safety on the ledge that Robin's grappling hook had clasped to.

As the three clambered onto the mountain side, they stared at the possessed car – and then at each other in horror.

Starfire was still in the car.

The T-car flew off the track and into the air, where it turned nose downwards to the bottom of the drop... and hovered. Raven's powers were working: she forced the car to levitate momentarily, before making it revolve in a circle and move back onto the narrow mountain track. When the wheels touched earth, Starfire forced the wheel left and the T-car obeyed, slowly but surely negotiating the narrow corner guided by Raven, who levitated yards behind. It drove on for a minute until it reach safer ground, and Starfire switched the engine off. The black energy held it, and then dissolved into nothing, revealing once again the gleaming metallic surface of the T-car.

Cyborg decided to skip over the ledge in joy and tumbled down the slope towards where his car was now 'parked'. Bruised but unbroken, he leapt to his feet and hugged the bonnet, mumbling happy thoughts to himself. Beast Boy and Robin shared a condescending look, then followed their friend down to meet Starfire, who clambered out of the front seat looking shaken but not entirely displeased with herself.

"Your Earth vehicles are most strange," she commented, rubbing her hands over her ruffled hair and gleaming at the three boys. "Tamaranian means of transport never try to take over the job of the driver." She rubbed the feeling back into her right leg. "We also have more comfortable seats," she added as an after-thought.

Raven landed back to earth. "That was... interesting."

"Yeah, Cy, is that a new feature you forgot to tell us about? What is it - when the car thinks we're getting bored, it takes us on a fast joy-ride of death?"

Cyborg gave the windshield one last kiss. His face then became serious. "No time for jokes. I don't know what happened, the T-car just went insane. It was as though something was controlling it from the outside."

"And this thing _definitely_ does not like us," said Robin, rubbing his painful left shoulder.

The five Titans stared at the T-car – at what should have been, in all logic, a crumpled mess of metal and Titan-technology. There was a brief silence.

"You gotta' admit, though," smiled Beast Boy. "That was _way_ cooler than any camping trip."

-----

**You have tricked me. That was not a form. You have lied about helping me.**

_Do not think so quickly, my friend. This was merely...an experiment. To see what you can do... where your expertise lies...I must say, I am very impressed. _

**I am a higher level of intelligence. It is logical that you should be impressed. But I will not take part in your experiments any longer.**

_Of course._

**My plan shall not wait forever. You have a short time to prove your worth to me.**

_Don't worry. It will all be worth it in the end. I guarantee it._

**Leave me to myself. **

It contemplated. The Creator's experiments had been worth the hassle, however much it disliked to admit it. It still had the abilities necessary. The Knowledge. The Power. It held so much Power already. Imagine the amount it would hold in a form. A form of its own.

According to the day's events, the part of the bargain it had made with the Creator would be easy to perform.

The infiltration had begun.

-----

_That was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed =) Reviews, however 'un-necessary' some think they are, are very much welcome, as they are wonderful moral boosters. _

_'wink wink, nudge nudge'_

_- KK_


End file.
